FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating an internal structure of a conventional drum type washing machine, and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view taken along a line II-II of FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1 or 2, the conventional drum type washing machine includes a cabinet 1 having a base 1a and a door 1b; a tub 2 provided and fixed inside the cabinet 1; a drum 3 rotatably installed inside the tub 2 and rotating laundry (m) and washing water by a lift 3a; a motor 4 for rotating the drum 3; and a spring 5, a damper 6, and a balancer 7 for reducing vibration transmitted to the tub 2.
The drum 3 has a plurality of through-holes 3b for introducing the washing water stored in the tub 2, inside the drum 3. The lift 3a is provided at an inner side surface of the drum 3. The lift 3a rotating together with the drum 3 moves the laundry (m) loaded inside the drum 3, together with the washing water.
The tub 2 is spaced apart from an inner side surface of the cabinet 1. Both upper ends of the tub 2 are connected by the spring 5 and are locked inside the cabinet 1. The damper 6 is hinged and connected to the tub 2 and the base 1a, and is supported by an upper surface of the base 1a. The spring 5 and the damper 6 offset the vibration transmitted from the tub 2 to the cabinet 1.
A door 1b of the cabinet 1 is rotatably provided in front to input the laundry (m). Openings 2c and 3c are provided on front surfaces 2d and 3d of the tub 2 and the drum 3, respectively, to communicate with a through-hole (not shown) opened by the door 1b. 
A gasket 8 is installed between a front surface 1d of the cabinet 1 having the door 1b and a front surface 2d of the tub 2 to prevent a leakage of the washing water. The gasket 8 makes airtight a space between an inner surface of the cabinet 1 and the front surface 2d of the tub 2.
The motor 4 is provided on a rear surface of the tub 2, and rotates the drum 3 provided inside the tub 2.
The balancer 7 balancing the rotating drum 3 is installed at the drum 3. The balancer 7 having a predetermined weight provides centrifugal force to the drum rotating at a high speed at the time of drying, and suppresses the vibration of the drum 3.
However, the above-described conventional drum type washing machine has a drawback in that the cabinet 1 is excessively large in volume compared to a capacity of the drum 3 where washing is substantially performed.
In other words, there is a drawback in that since the tub installed inside the cabinet 1 are spaced apart at its front surface (a) and both side surfaces (b) from the cabinet 1, the drum 3 is reduced in volume when the cabinet 1 is constant in size.
The above-described conventional drum type washing machine has a drawback in that since the bearing supporting a rotating drum shaft is provided only in rear of the drum, a load applied to the bearing relatively increases, thereby deteriorating the bearing in durability.